Leo Wyatt
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Leo's history. Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. Over the years of being a Whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with demonic problems often. After becoming mortal, Leo became the headmaster of Magic School and still helps out the sisters with their supernatural burdens. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Leo's life. Early Life Early Whitelighter Years Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones Relationship with Piper Marriage to Piper Marital Problems Becoming an Elder Conceiving Chris Gideon's Agenda Joining the Avatars Falling from Grace Taken by Destiny Throughout Blessed Personality Leo is known as a kind man, completely in love with his wife. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. He has shown extensive understanding of magic, most likely due to his years of being a Whitelighter. Piper once described him as a "walking Book of Shadows" when trying to convince him to take the post as Headmaster of the Magic School. Unlike almost any other 'Higher Power', Leo has had as much of a search for identity as any of the Halliwell sisters, having been a Whitelighter, an Elder, an Avatar and a mortal, as well as temporary host for "the Shadow" and several demonic powers. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Medical Training: Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnesses even without magical aid. * Extensive Magical Knowledge: Due to decades of experience as a Whitelighter and access to Magic School, Leo possesses extensive magical knowledge. * Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Leo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is versed in the use of certain weapons such as swords and crossbows. Due to his time with the Valkyries, he further extended his combat skills. Even as a mortal, his combat abilities are still impressive. Romantic Life Piper Halliwell Other Romances * Lillian Wyatt: Professional Life * World War II Solider: * Handyman: * P3 Employee: * Whitelighter: * Elder: * Avatar: * Headmaster of Magic School: Physical Appearance Leo has dark blonde hair that now sports a few gray hairs. His eyes are the color of green. He is 5''' feet and '''10 inches tall. Charges The following is a list of Leo's former charges that he watched over during his Whitelighter days. Witches * Prudence Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Max Franklin Future Whitelighters * Daisy * Maria Unknown * Simone Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Brian Krause, who portrays Leo, originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau but it ultimately went to T.W. King. * Brian described Leo as "Kind. Compassionate. Whipped." * The Leo Wyatt role, was only meant to be a three episode, possible recurring character. Ironically, Brian was also working in construction before landing the role as Leo Wyatt, the magical handyman. * The back story of Leo Wyatt could possibly be based off another soldier from the actual war, named Wyatt Ray. Wyatt Ray was born November 11, 1924 and the character of Leo was born in that same year. Wyatt Ray joined the marine corps August 8, 1942, and the character of Leo died November 14th, 1942. * Leo named his son after his father, Christopher Wyatt. * Leo was married before Piper. He was married to Lillian Wyatt, a woman he met during his time as a medic. * His second child, Chris Halliwell hated him in an alternate dark future and couldn't care less what happened to him, because he left his family to become an Elder. * Leo knew The Charmed Ones' grandmother, Penny, in the 60's. Although he was originally meant to know Patty in the sixties, but the storyline had to be changed since Finola Hughes couldn't reprise her role as Patty at the time. * When auditioning for Charmed, Brian Krause who plays Leo, was already friends with his on-screen wife, Piper Halliwell who is portrayed by Holly Marie Combs. Holly claimed that their kissing scenes were awkward, as it was like she'' was kissing her brother.'' * Holly Marie Combs also mentioned on an interview about Brian Krause's character Leo, that he wormed his way into the hearts of millions, she still has teenage girls coming up to her saying Leo's so hoot! * Leo and Coop share some similarities, both of them died before being reborn into magical beings, a Whitelighter and a Cupid before marrying two of the Charmed Ones, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. References # Leo Wyatt - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Males Category:Magic School Staff Category:Fathers